Tragedies
by kokonoseharuka
Summary: This is a monologue from Kuroha's point of view as he murders the Dan. Sorry it's short, I'll flesh it out. Feel free to review anything you like! T for violence and gore. I wrote this as a request from a friend, who suggested some more violent fics.
1. The First Tragedy

My other side vies for control, but I hold him down, beat him down. This is my moment. This time, I will have them, and I will destroy them. Too many times, the queen has begun the story, but I know there are no happy endings. I need to teach this girl and her... _friends_ that there are NO happy endings. I will destroy them all, and when they cry to me, I will stamp them with my boot and laugh.

My name was Kokonose Haruka. Now I am better. I am the dark one, the deathly one, the one they fear. I care not for their stories, but as the blue one would surely agree, the beginning is important. My beginning is this- I was awakened to do this, and no pathetic _feelings _will hold me back. The one called Konoha tries to break through and stop me, but I will not let him- he is inside me, I consumed his fabric, and I will do the same to all of them. The strong rise above the weak, so they say, and so I will rise above him. Too many times have I risked death for him, and even turned my weapon upon my own head. But not this time- I refuse to die to such vermin. The pathetic gutter rats, scraping out a living feeding off others- none shall survive my wrath. With this weapon in my hand, I will destroy the rats and kill the plague before it spreads.

The liar would surely tell me not to worry about it, or take it easy, were ihis friend. The thief would tell me to do what was right- as if he knew. He protects the queen as if he can comprehend her majesty. He is my main obstacle, the dirty thief. The one with green hair would threaten my body, but my body does not care- if they damage me, they are only damaging their precious friend Konoha. As the red jacketed one tried to save me when Konoha turned the gun on me, i may save him 'til last. Him, I will enjoy killing- for him to be killed by his close friend Konoha would just be the worst punishment imaginable. It's incredible these beings even consider themselves sentient- they live out their meaningless lives, just to continue living the same life. They grind on, day by day, until one of them drops dead, and the cycle continues regardless. They don't deserve the mere sentience that I so gleefully remove from them. But when the queen is mine... I will control the snakes as my own, and worlds will tremble in my wake. All will bow to me, and that is only the beginning of the gleeful horrors I will exert upon them. Even their endless submission frankly bores me- what good is it to be worshipped by insects? They get in your way, and are mere pests to be swatted at the first convenience. These humans are nothing to me- I look down upon all life.

Apart from, of course, the snakes. The snakes are my greaters, and my sole purpose is to fulfil their potential, which I do with relish. I despise these beings, and when they beg at me, grovelling like the worms they are, I sigh, and crash my boot into their skulls. I will bring the snakes to their glory, no matter what happens- it is how I will gain completion. As I near the home of the worms, I laugh to myself quietly. I will use stealth for a few, then let myself be heard- a more direct approach would be more fun. And so I gently break off the door of the place. I will save the thief until last this time- the queen would hate to see him die. I walk through the darkened apartment, and I notice the smallest one has left his door open. I purposefully walk past once, before turning back and looking in. He attempts to call, but his throat sticks. I take him outside and throw him into a nearby truck. I walk back inside, and see the pink girl. She turns to run once she sees me, so I let her scream. Then I stab her in the throat. The green haired one sees me, and I sink my fist through her chest. I feel it come out the other side, glistening with viscera. The blonde boy sees this, and charges towards me tearfully. I know better than to believe this, and shoot to my left. The running boy disappears, and the real boy collapses. The game is really on now. I see the red jacket, and twist his neck. Who is left? Ah, yes. I pick up his mobile, and crush it in my hand. The one in blue screams and then stops. Now to the true fun. I find the two, and lure them to the same room. I lift the thief by the neck, and watch the queen scream. I slowly turn his neck, then rend it from his torso in one snap. She turns to me, and tells me she has no interest in a world without them. As the world goes light, I realise I have once again failed.


	2. Vermin

If only my queen were to realise that all she is doing is helping me. Really, without her power, I would be lost. Oh well, I suppose the poetic justice is that she remains inncoent. I, however, am the guilty party. I infest societies, embed in their eyes. Such beautiful stories as ours cannot be carried out without a villain.

I am happy to take this role- I have come to enjoy the screams and bloodshed more than ever. Frankly, our little game is an endless source of amusement. Every time I try to be more creative than the last- each ending must be brought to life with glorious, blood-choked irony. I am the harbinger of their nightmares, I make their fears come true. To merely use one of their pathetic firearms... depressingly, I had to resort to that once. The parasites depress me more than anything- they repeat their useless daily grind just to stay alive so they can do it the next day. And the next. And the next.

I, however, have a purpose. I kill the bugs without hesitation. Me destroying them is much akin to them swatting one of their flying pests. When a superior being kills an inferior one, it is just. They can swat their flies, and I can destroy them. They care not for the fly's personal tragedies, nor do I theirs. They are vermin, and I frankly prefer not to think about them. The thought depresses me.

Sometimes, I take lives because of mere boredom. I have no guilt-spotted conscience for it. Why should I? They are just useless beings, repeating until one of them angers another, at which point they use their little playthings to destroy whole cities- and them mourn afterwards. The basic rule of hunting- don't pity your prey. They have their little squabbles between nations, and commit their own pathetic 'atrocities' in hopes of ending the argument they began. In what way is my recreational swatting any different to when they mount one of their four-legged beasts to hunt other four-legged beasts? To kill for amusement is fine when they do it, but not when it is done to them. In a way, I am only providing justice and sense to a twisted world. And that is what makes me smile.

The time has come once more for me to play the game. Daylight now, as a more pleasant backdrop for their beautiful demise. They walk through the park, as if nothing worries them. The frog will be first this time, I decide. More despair for my queen. I decide to use a firearm for some- they can be enjoyable when used creatively. The green-haired one isn't even masking them this time- I should attract less attention this way. I walk past them, ordinarily. They take no heed. Human reactions are painfully slow.

Their reactions aren't even fast enough to notice when I put a gun to the frog's head. They stand there for a while, before the spotted one screams something. I do not hear what he says- my finger clasps on the trigger before he can finish. His mouth hangs open in horror, and as I take out my small pocket blade, he merely stares dumbfounded. I bring it to his throat and slash quickly and madly at the soft skin. He collapses, his ragged throat a tattered mess. I turn to the green-haired one now, as she weeps for her dead friend. Walking up to her slowly, I thrust my fist into her heart, punching straight through layers of cloth and gore, emerging bloodily from the other side grasping the pulasting organ.I pull my hand out, still grasping the heart, and turn to the red-jacketed one. He has already began to run, but I am faster. I kick his legs out from under him, and he faces me. He manages a gasped "Konoha?" before I take the heart and shove it into his mouth. It blocks his throat, making him unable to breathe. He eventually stops clawing at his neck and slumps down, defeated. Next, the young one. He is crying in horror. I walk towards him, taking my time, whilst deciding what to do. I walk past a nearby sign, and pull it out of the ground. I take the sharpened metal edge and thrust it messily into his chest. He remains squirming for some time, before eventually being still. The yellow haired vocal one is running, but she eventually falls over- this seems to be a trend with her. I am upon her in seconds, and before long I am crouched over her back. I pull her head up from the ground, before tearing it off. The crowds who had amassed gazed horrified as I hold up the girl's head. I show it to them before throwing it at a nearby child- his shirt is emblazoned with her face, so why not gift him the real thing?

The one remaining is the cyber girl. She is most likely in the red-jacketed one's pocket, so I remove his jacket and hold it upside down. Sure enough, the shiny cuboid falls out. I pick it up. How to kill an immortal? Well, many humans say their souls are immortal, but when the body is destroyed, so comes there conscious end. The queen is charging towards me, so I merely lift the phone and grasp it tightly, before tearing it into jagged halves. I take the halves and hold them forwards- the edges sink into her soft flesh. Before she dies, the worls goes bright again, and her last sight is of my grin, as I mouth to her...

"Victory, my Queen."


End file.
